Pilot (The Muppet Show 2014)
Pilot is the upcoming two hour pilot episode of the first season of The Muppet Show (2014). Plot Intro: The episode starts with the Muppet Show clip, with Kermit announcing The Pilot episode. The Muppet Orchestra plays the Muppet Intro, full bodied muppets: Thig, Thog, two Mutations and Sweetums appears, followed by female muppets: Miss Mousey, an Afghan Hound, Mildred Huxtetter, Janice, Skeeter, Hilda and Spamela Hamderson. Then, male muppets appears: The Swedish Chef, a Blue Frackle, George the Janitor, a Whatnot, Beauregard, a Green Frackle and Murray Minstrel. Statler and Waldorf appears repines about the cast. Kermit, along with Miss Piggy, Fozzie, Clifford, Walter and dozens of other Muppets. Then the title drops with Gonzo and his trombone, who makes an elephant sound. The plot starts with the gang getting back from an vacation, after the incident in Europe, 11 months later, all of them concerned that they need to reunite everyone again, claiming that the show are back, again. We now see Fozzie, Gonzo, Walter, Pepe and others reorganizing the teather, while they all calls from their friends around the world. With the help of '80s Robot, who uses his fast calls, they quickly calls every other Muppet around the world. After everyone is reunited, they calls from Veronica, who say that CDE have affiliated with KMUP, and now KMUP will broadcast the show, while they concentrate in making really-interesting TV variations such as Reality Shows. Kermit dislikes it, but in the end decides that maybe this time KMUP will broadcast the Show well this time. Statler and Waldorf tells that bringing two movies wasn't enough. The segment 'Muppet News Flash the Muppets begins, with The Newsman bringing the notice that KMUP would be broadcasting the show again, saying that its better than Reality Shows. Later, The Weather Guy announces snow through all Greenland, and sun in Saara Desert. Quicly, the news go to an man living in Chicago (played by John Lasseter) saying that he make his finger disapear, but he, just used the old trick of the finger disappearence, making The Newsman question why he stills works there. Statler and Waldorf replies, saying what they are still watching the show. Clifford appears and met Kermit and the others. Walter asks for an autograph, and Clifford would write one, but the two three were interrupted by an nervous Hilda, who tells Kermit that Pops sufferd an accident. Kermit, before, asks were Hilda were all this time. She said that she was ever there, and gets offended that Kermit never see her again. Pops was been preparing the box office, but Bobo accidentally wrecked the floor, with Pops in it. The day was not going good for everyone. Beauregard and George were trying to get Pops out of the hole, but the two falls there as well. Kermit, Gonzo, Clifford and Walter runs to call from help. The segment 'Tubmans of Porksmith' appears. Howard Tubman says that The Muppet Teather called him back, as stated by himself, finally they know to appreciate an real actor. Carter, however, forgots the mallet of Howard. Now Howard demands his mallet back, and Carter makes an investigation through the house. When Carter finally retrieve the mallet, Howard says that he didn't need the mallet anymore, saying that just his presence will make the teather impressed. Carter then, falls down. We get back to the theater, as Walter is looking for someone, Scooter appears and questions why he was so worried. Walter tells Scooter that Pops, George and Beauregard falls into an hole. Scooter tells that he can bring help, and without telling who, Scooter exits from the backstage. Now, the scenario is transfered to KMUP, Nigel is seen discussing with fellow employees, Leon, Digit, Vicki, Eugene the Mink, Beard, Zippity Zap, Bill the Bubble Guy, Larry and Oliver, about broadcasting The Muppet Show. Stressed, as usual, he complains that he will not admit more in-jokes or background gags. Rearing this, Mad Monty leaves the background. The Eletric Mayhem plays 'What a Wonderful World', with vocals by Floyd Pepper. Waldorf that the world is truly beautiful, with Statler replying it would be more beautiful without The Muppets. Lew Zealand quickly appears and try to do his 'boomerang fish' catching attraction, but fails, as the fish hit Statler's head, with Waldorf laughing. Scooter gets back, bringing with him his sister, Skeeter, who, at first glimpe, falls in love for Walter. He however, dosen't note this. Scooter tells Skeeter that they had an 'accident' in the box office, and asks if she can help. She said that passing 10 years in the military schools wasn't in vain. She, ultimately's, enter the hole. The Segment 'Pigs in Space' begins, with Link Hoghthrob saying they are going back to the Muppet Teather (because he received an Collect Call from Miss Piggy). Dr. Julius Strangepork, Craniac and Captain Pighead agreeds that they can come back. As long they artistic impressions act good this time. In Miss Piggy dressing room, she is seen discussing with Croaker, Goggles, Blotch and Arnie the Alligator planning to do her triumphant ending. Suddenly Uncle Deadly appears and makes an marriage proposal to Miss Piggy. She, declines, lying that she is alredy married to Kermit. Uncle Deadly then says that he will destroy Kermit, so he can marry her. Miss Piggy feels responsible for Kermit, and tries to stop Uncle Deadly. The scene changes to Fozzie asking Kermit when he's gonna begin his act. Kermit says that he still needs to think in a way to remove Pops, George and Beauregard from the hole. Fozzie continue to insist, so Kermit lets Fozzie makes his act. Fozzie begin with the line: Three children said, IPad, IPo, IPhone and the dad, I Paid! The audience assails him, along with Statler and Waldorf, as usual. Fozzie then asks what joke did the two like. They reveal that they like every joke he tells, but he isn't funny. Fozzie leaves the auditorium promising that at the end of the day, he will make the two laugh. The segment 'Discusion Panel' begins, with the question: Why the Sky is Blue? Sam the Eagle thinks that the question is horrible, and why they dind't make important questions. Brewster replies, saying that every question is important, at least every that isn't Why the Sky is blue. Kermit questions who make those questions, just to see Mad Monty and Animal writing the script. The segment ends with Kermit announcing the next duscussion: Does Emoticons really shows your feelings? We now see the U.K Spot 'Mr. Callahan'. A Monster, Mr Callahan, who just hands are seen, enters a bar owned by Polly Lobster and Clueless Morgan, inside there, Polly is seen singing Rod Stewart's 'Do Ya Think I'm Sexy?', however, as Mr Callaham enters, Polly didn't end the music. He and Clueless Morgan, try to offer Mr. Callahan many of their drinks. But he refuses all pof them. Because of pity, Mr. Callaham decides to pay 100 dollars to both Polly and Morgan, but the note falls in the jelly bottle. Both Polly and Morgan cries, but Mr. Callahan informs that he would be back in the next week. The scene changes to Skeeter inside the hole looking for Pops, Beauregard and George. (The hole looks way bigger than he actually is), but Skeeter hears the mumblings of George and the lazyness of Beauregard. Eventually, she find out that they have been held in a giant spider web. Skeeter flees the three, but the spider discover it and chases the four. The four, however, found a way to scape through the hole. Now, the scene goes to the Canteen, where Fozzie is discussing with friends, Gonzo, Pepe, Seymour, Pepe and Hilda, about if he is funny. The five tells that he is goods, but Fozzie asks the real asnwer. So, the five tells that he isn't funny. Pepe and Seymour tell to them if he stopped to look for those jokes around th newspaper, magazines and internet, he would be an good stand-up comedian. Hilda agreed, saying that if he make his own gags, everyone would be surprised. Fozzie tells them that he will make everything tey tell him, and asks why Gonzo didn't give any sugestion. Gonzo replies saying that he didn't hear since the real aswner. Fozzie tells that he is prepared, but first he need an meal He then tells Gladys that he want an good dose of Strogonoff. Gladys tells the order of Fozzie to the Swedish Chef. The Swedish Chef, now with his assistent, Angelo, begins with the recipe. Angelo says that he thinks the Swedish Chef was doing something wrong, but he doesn't hear. Cat Cora appears and takes the place of The Swedish Chef, making an real Strogonoff. The jingle Mounds and Almond Joy played by Wayne and Wanda, presented by Sam the Eagle, begins. However, they dind't end the third line, as the two fall from the auditorium. The segment 'At the Dance' begins. George is seen with Mildred. She asks George how was to be trapped in the web of a Giant Spider, he says that wasn't bad, the bad thing, was the spider. Kermit is seen dancing with Miss Piggy. She tells Kermit that if she did something that wasn't that right, he will forbid her. Kermit quickly question what she did, she replies nothing. Dr. Teeth is seen with Janice. He tells her wat she think of his performance back in the auditorium. She says that would be better if he actually played something. Rowlf is seen with The Realist looking Whatnot Girl. Rowlf asks what's her name, after all. She replies saying that she's just background. The scene goes to The Box Office, where a man named John (played by James Bobin) asks to Seymour and Pepe (who we're hearing The Girl from Ipanema) asks how much was an entrance. Seymour and Pepe says that the teather wasn't opened yet. Just casting cold enter. Then he transforms himself in the James Bobin muppet. Seymour and Pepe let him enter. The segment 'The Johnny Fiama Show' begins. But was interrupted by Mama Fiama, who says that he didn't bring his cookies, what makes Johnny mad. The segment 'Veterinarian's Hospital' begins. With Rowlf as Dr. Bob, Miss Piggy and Janice as Nurses Piggy and Janice, with the help of Dr. Pain try to fix Pops. Although he says he is okay, Dr. Bob ask him who is the medic there, and continue to fix him. In the end, Pops says he needs the help of a real doctor. So, Dr. Phil van Neurer appears, then Pops says that now he wants to be fixed by Dr. Bob. After Skeeter saves Pops and others, she is congratulated by the crew. Kermit asks if she wants to join the crew. She wasn't going to, but she saw Walter and then accepted. Miss Piggy says she would be much more usefull than her nephews, Andy and Randy Pig. The two we're shown to be eating and playing with an chicken. Later, Kermit founds out that Miss Piggy was nervous. He questions her, but she refuses to tell. Suddenly, Uncle Deadly appears and try to capture Kermit. Miss Piggy then confesses that she lied to Deadly, saying that they we're married. Kermit becames furious at first, but later, he join forces with Miss Piggy and the two banish Uncle Deadly from the teather. However, he says that he will have the teather back and will marry Miss Piggy. Kermit forgives Miss Piggy, and the two go to eat an hot-dog (hearing this, many dogs in the nearby alley runs away). Kermit questions if he said something wrong. Fozzie, ultimately appears onstage again, making his originals jokes. Surprisely, he even makes Stater and Waldorf laugh, saying that this was an failure. In the end, the watcher see the Muppet Opening again, ending in a monitor in KMUP, then, the classic Muppets Tonight intro plays the role of ending, showing The Muppet Show sign instead. Characters (speaking) *Kermit the Frog *Miss Piggy *Fozzie Bear *Gonzo *Walter *Clifford *Sam the Eagle *Pepe *Camilla *Rizzo the Rat *Seymour *Bobo the Bear *Scooter *Skeeter *Beauregard *George the Janitor *Hilda *Pops *Yolanda Rat *Andy Pig *Randy Pig *Nigel the director *Digit *Vicki *Zondra/Darci *Chip *Goggles *Arnie the Alligator *Croaker *Blotch * Johnny Fiama * Sal Minella * Angelo * Larry * Nigel the Conductor * Oliver * Vicki * Link Hogthrob * Dr. Julius Strangepork * Bill the Bubble Guy * Captain Pighead Segments Characters (speaking) *Fozzie Bear in Fozzie Comedy Acts *Animal, Dr. Teeth, Sgt Floyd Pepper, Janice and Zoot from The Eletric Mayhem *Wayne and Wanda *The Newsman and The Weather Guy from Muppet News Flash *Howard Tubman and Carter from The Tubmans of Porksmith *Mildred Huxtetter, George, the Janitor, T.R.Rooster, Chicken, Flower-Eating Monster, Whatnot Girl, Dr. Teeth and Janice from At the Dance *U.K. Spot: Mr. Callahan (starring Clueless Morgan and Polly Lobster) *Dr. Bunsen Honeydew, Beaker and '80s Robot from Muppet Labs *Kermit, Miss Piggy, Gonzo, Brewster and Sam the Eagle from Discussion Panels *Song: "Theme From Mahogany (Do You Know Where You're Going To)" Background Characters (non-speaking) *Baskerville the Hound, Chickens, Penguins, Rats, Flower-Eating Monster, Luncheon Counter Monster, Beautiful Day Monster, Frackles, T. R. Rooster, Gaffer, Zelda Rose, Jake the Polar Bear, Fluke the Dolphin, Mahna Mahna, Miss Mousey, Thig, Thog, Muppy, Afghan Hound, Leon, Murray Minstrel, Bean Bunny, Betsy Bird, Fletcher Bird, Mean Mama, Male Koozebanian, Female Koozebanian, Jim the Dog, Frank the Dog, Mad Dog, Laughing Boy, Scruffy, Singing Food, Codzilla, Gorgon Heap, Behemoth, Mean Mama, Big Bird, Mr. Snuffleupagus, Doglion, Chucky, Pickles the Alligator, Lindbergh, Ubergonzo, Mo Frackle, Old Tom, Angel Marie, Afghan Hound, Annie Sue, Blustering Bellowpane Monster, Bobby Benson, Brool the Minstrel, Beard, Foo Foo, Droop, Frogs, Geri and the Atrics drummer, Koozebanian Phoob, The Mutations, Mr. Curly Twirly, Pearl the Pika, Pigs, Pokey, Quongo, Rats, Rhonda the Raccoon, Sheep, Snowths, Timmy Monster, Unicorn, Virginia the Red Fox, Whatnots, Youknow Bird, Ubu Performers *Steve Whitmire as Kermit the Frog, Rizzo the Rat, Andy Pig, Beaker, Link Hogthrob, Statler, The Newsman, Captain Pighead *Eric Jacobson as Miss Piggy, Fozzie Bear, Animal, Sam the Eagle, George the Janitor *Dave Goelz as Gonzo, Beauregard, Digit, Dr. Bunsen Honeydew, Bill the Bubble Guy, Zoot, Randy Pig, Waldorf *Peter Linz as Walter, Skeeter *Tyler Bunch as The Narrator (Voice Only) *Bill Barretta as Bobo the Bear, Rowlf the Dog, Johnny Fiama, Pepe the King Prawn, Dr. Teeth, Howard Tubman, David Hogselhoff, The Swedish Chef, Clueless Morgan, Croaker, Arnie the Alligator *David Rudman as Scooter, Nigel the Director, Mildred Huxtetter, Janice, Craniac, Seymour, Gladys the Cafeteria Waitress, Wayne, Sal Minella *Kevin Clash as Clifford, Leon, Polly Lobster, Carter the Butler *Matt Vogel as Pops, Camilla the Chicken, Uncle Deadly, Crazy Harry, Dr. Julius Strangepork, Floyd Pepper, 80's Robot, The Weather Guy *Leslie Carrara as Zondra/Darci *Victor Yerrid as Larry, Goggles *Alice Dinnean as Hilda, Wanda *Stephanie D'Abruzzo as Vicki *Artie Esposito as Nigel the Conductor *Bruce Lanoil as Oliver *John Kennedy as Blotch Category:Episodes Category:Muppets Category:Pilot episode Category:The Muppet Show (2014 show) episodes Category:2014